Chłopiec o szmaragdowych oczach
by rehab-e
Summary: Harry wraca do szkoły, aby rozpocząć szósty rok nauki w Hogwarcie, jako zupełnie inna, odmieniona osoba, Potter stroni od dotyku i żyje w swoim własnym świecie. Czy jest ktoś, kto może to zmienić? A może ta osoba przyniesie mu jeszcze więcej zmartwień i cierpienia?
1. Chapter 1

**Tytuł: **Chłopiec o szmaragdowych oczach  
**Autor: **rehab-e  
**Beta: **Natalie  
**Paring: **Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Długość: **wyjdzie w praniu, ale gdzieś tak koło 40 będzie...rozdziały dodawane co 2 tyg.  
**Ostrzeżenia: **wulgaryzmy, sceny erotyczne, gwałt, mpreg.

* * *

**Rozdział 1**

W jednym z przedziałów Expresu Hogwart siedział samotny chłopak i niewidzącym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w tekst o eliksirach, który trzymał w dłoni. Jego myśli ciągle nachodziło wspomnienie tego pamiętnego dnia z wakacji, które tak bardzo chciał usunąć ze swojego umysłu. Minęły dwa miesiące, ale Harry nadal pamiętał. To było jak cierń, nawiedzało go w ciągu dnia i nękało w nocy, nie pozwalało zapomnieć. Oparł głowę o szybę i pozwolił wspomnieniom płynąć swoim własnym nurtem.

_Harry Potter od tygodnia przebywał na Privet Drive i dzisiejszy dzień nie miał się w niczym różnić od poprzedniego. Gryfon miał obudzić się w nocy ze swojego standardowego koszmaru, w którym jego ojciec chrzestny umierał raz po raz, następnie miał leżeć w łóżku aż do szóstej, by wstać później i zrobić wszystkim śniadanie. Potem miały być codzienne obowiązki, przepychanki z Dudleyem i obelgi ze strony wujka Vernona. Tak jednak się nie stało. Tego dnia, tuż po śniadaniu, został wysłany do swojego pokoju z zakazem pojawiania się chociażby na chwilę na dole. Harry, znał bardzo dobrze gniew swojego wuja, gdy nie wykonał polecenia, więc siedział w swoim pokoju i nudził się niemiłosiernie. Słysząc wreszcie wołanie ciotki, zszedł szybko na dół i zamarł widząc wysokiego mężczyznę w garniturze, który ostentacyjnie taksował go wzrokiem. Zielonooki zadrżał pod tym spojrzeniem i odwrócił się w stronę wujostwa. _  
_- To jest Henry, mój wieloletni przyjaciel. Przeprowadza się i potrzebuje pomocy przy przenoszeniu rzeczy. Pojedziesz z nim i mu pomożesz. - powiedział Dursley i wlepił swoje świńskie oczka w Harry'ego. Ten za to czuł irracjonalny lęk, gdy spoglądał na starszego mężczyznę. Miał on może ze czterdzieści lat, długie czarne włosy oprószone w niektórych miejscach siwizną i całkiem przystojną twarz, która przybierała dziwny wyraz, gdy była skierowana ku Harry'emu._  
_- Ale moje obowiązki... - spróbował, ale wuj mu przerwał:_  
_- Bez dyskusji, chłopcze. Jedziesz i to w tej chwili. - jego głos wydawał się zielonookiemu trochę nerwowy, a tik w lewym oku tylko to potwierdzał. Co go tak frustrowało?_  
_Chcąc nie chcąc, zielonooki ruszył za gościem, który był rzekomym przyjacielem Dursleya (choć Harry nigdy go nie widział) i już po chwili siedział na miejscu pasażera i tępym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w mijaną przez nich okolicę. _  
_- Harry...może opowiesz mi coś o sobie? - zielonooki odwrócił się i spojrzał na pana Henry'ego. Wydawał się być przyjaznym mężczyzną, ale Harry nie nabrał się na jego milutki głos. Z tym człowiekiem było coś nie tak, ale Gryfon nie wiedział jeszcze co. _  
_- Przykro mi, proszę pana, ale nie sądzę, by zainteresowało pana moje życie. - zielonooki starał się być grzeczny, ale w środku krzyczał: "Odpieprz się!"_  
_- A mi się wydaje, że jesteś interesującym młodzieńcem. - powiedział, na co Harry mruknął coś niezrozumiale. Nagle poczuł na swoim policzku delikatny dotyk. Podniósł szybko wzrok i ujrzał wpatrzone w siebie orzechowe oczy. _  
_- Masz piękne oczy, Harry. - wymruczał mężczyzna i zielonooki nie mógł powstrzymać wzdrygnięcia, gdy usłyszał TEN ton. - Wysiadamy. _  
_Dotyk zniknął i Harry niemal odetchnął z ulgą. Wysiadł z auta i rozejrzał się po okolicy. Nawet nie zauważył kiedy dojechali, a przecież obiecał sobie, że zapamięta całą drogę. Tak na wszelki wypadek. Zaklął w duchu. Znajdowali się na jakimś osiedlu. To jednak zdecydowanie różniło się od tego, na którym mieszkał wraz z wujostwem. Tutaj każdy dom był inny, ogrody nie były idealne, a ludzie, którzy przechodzili obok nie wydawali się być sztywni i perfekcyjni aż do bólu. Gryfon musiał stwierdzić, że było to ładne miejsce. Ciche, spokojne, w sam raz do mieszkania. _  
_- Dlaczego pan się stąd wyprowadza? To ładne miejsce. - Harry właśnie w tej chwili przeklinał swoją gryfońską ciekawość i klął w duchu ile popadnie. _  
_- Znalazłem coś lepszego. - odpowiedział po prostu i wskazał zielonookiemu wejście do domu. Harry miał niejasne wrażenie, że to wszytko to jedno, wielkie kłamstwo, ale nie powiedział nic i w ciszy wszedł do mieszkania. _  
_To był piękny dom. Zielonooki nie widział ich dużo w swoim życiu, ale wydawało mu się, że to jest właśnie to, co można nazwać luksusem i wygodą. Miejsce w zupełności różniło się od domu na Privet Drive, albo Nory. Hall, przechodzący od razu w wielki, elegancki salon w kolorze stonowanego beżu i bieli, sprawiał wrażenie eleganckiej prostoty i dobrego gustu właściciela. Harry nie przyjrzał się jednak dokładnie pomieszczeniu, ponieważ został poprowadzony w głąb mieszkania. _  
_- Rzeczy, które chcę zabrać znajdują się na górze. Pomożesz mi je znieść. - głos mężczyzny był ochrypły, ale zielonooki skinął tylko głową i pozwolił poprowadzić się na górę. Pan Henry wskazał mu ręką drzwi i Harry otworzywszy je, wszedł do środka i z konsternacją stwierdził, że znajduje się w sypialni. Zanim jednak zdążył coś powiedzieć, został brutalnie popchnięty na łóżko i przyszpilony do niego przez ciepłe ciało, które ułożyło się na nim. Brunet instynktownie zaczął się wyrywać, ale na nic się to nie zdało. Mężczyzna był silniejszy, jedną dłonią złapał nadgarstki Harry'ego i przytrzymał je nad głową Gryfona, a kolanami przyciskał uda zielonookiego, przez co ten nie mógł się nawet poruszyć. _  
_- Byłem twardy odkąd cię zobaczyłem... - Gryfon usłyszał niski pomruk przy swoim uchu i z ledwością powstrzymał odruch wymiotny. Z przerażeniem stwierdził, że czuje twardy członek mężczyzny wbijający się w jego plecy._  
_- Zostaw mnie! - krzyknął i znów spróbował się wyrwać. Szarpał rękoma, rzucał nogami, ale jedyne co zyskał to ból w nadgarstkach i silne pociągnięcie za włosy. _  
_- Uspokój się. - syknął i jednym ruchem ręki zerwał z Gryfona spodnie wraz z bielizną. _  
_- Nie. Nie, nie, nie... - powtarzał jak mantrę, Harry, czując przesuwającą się dłoń po swoich pośladkach. _  
_Kolejna próba uwolnienia się i kolejne szarpnięcie za włosy. _  
_- Zapłaciłem za ciebie niezłą sumkę, więc bądź grzecznym chłopcem i zachowuj się! - warknął mężczyzna. Zielonooki, usłyszawszy te słowa, znieruchomiał. "Zapłacił...on za mnie zapłacił...to dlatego Vernon był zdenerwowany...'' - umysł Harry'ego był tak otępiały przez tę nową informację, że nawet nie zauważył kiedy jego "właściciel" rozsunął mu szeroko uda i ulokował się pomiędzy nimi. Dopiero czując nacisk na swoje wejście, wierzgnął rozpaczliwie, ale było już za późno. Poczuł rozdzierający ból, gdy mężczyzna wszedł w niego jednym, zdecydowanym ruchem. Słone łzy spływały po jego zaczerwienionych policzkach, a ból jaki odczuwał był gorszy od Cruciatusa Voldemorta. Czuł jak spomiędzy jego ud wypływa stróżka krwi, która nie przejęła jednak mężczyzny za nim i ten nadal pieprzył jego obolały tyłek. To było obrzydliwe. Harry czuł się brudny i upokorzony, słysząc obok swojego ucha zadowolone sapnięcia. Gdy jego oprawca skończył, dochodząc głośno w jego wnętrzu, Harry był już wrakiem. Ledwo docierał do niego fakt, że mężczyzna mówił coś do niego i gładził jego bok w imitacji czułej pieszczoty. Ciężkie ciało zwaliło się obok zielonookiego i przyciągnęło go do siebie, owijając ramię wokół jego talii. Gryfon wciąż łkał w poduszkę, modląc się w duchu, aby to wszystko okazało się jednym, wielkim koszmarem, z którego zaraz się obudzi i znajdzie się w swojej sypialni na Privet Drive. Nic takiego jednak się nie wydarzyło. Regularny oddech śpiącego mężczyzny wciąż owiewał mu szyję, a piekący odbyt przypominał o sobie poprzez wydobywanie cichych jęków bólu z ust nastolatka. Harry nie miał siły się ruszyć, ale wiedział, że to jego, być może jedyna szansa na ucieczkę. Upewniwszy się dokładnie, że mężczyzna jest pogrążony w głębokim śnie, uwolnił się powoli z otaczających go ramion i nadludzkim wysiłkiem podniósł się do siadu prostego. Prawie krzyknął z bólu, gdy poczuł tępy ból w swoim odbycie i jedynie silne przygryzienie wargi uratowało go przed wydaniem jakiegokolwiek dźwięku. Wstał i na drżących nogach podniósł swoje spodnie, by po chwili zmusić się do założenia ich, powodując tym samym jeszcze większe pieczenie w dolnych partiach swojego ciała. Chwiejąc się lekko i opierając jedną ręką o ścianę, zszedł po schodach, a następnie wyszedł z domu. Na zewnątrz powoli zapadał zmierzch. Harry nie wiedział, gdzie się znajduje, więc skierował swe kroki do parku, modląc się w duchu, by nikt go nie zauważyć, co wydawało się być mało prawdopodobnym scenariuszem. Zielonooki Gryfon nie chciał, by ktokolwiek oglądał go w takim stanie. Był brudny, naznaczony, pozbawiony jedynej rzeczy, która zawsze należała tylko do niego - swojej niewinności. Potter nie wiedział w jaki sposób dostał się między drzewa pozostając niezauważonym oraz jak to się stało, że w jednej chwili nie było tam nikogo, a w drugiej pochylała się nad nim jakaś postać. Jak przez mgłę pamiętał przeniesienie do jakiegoś domu, a następnie ciepłe ramiona Alice otaczające go i dodające otuchy. Płakał długo i głośno, drżąc na całym ciele i w tej chwili pragnąć tylko jednego - śmierci. Alice jednak nie pozwoliła mu się załamać i mimo, że gwałt śnił mu się każdej nocy, powoli stawał się radośniejszy i mniej zamyślony w ciągu dnia. Został zapoznany z jej znajomymi, ich obyczajami oraz wspaniałą muzyką, która przyniosła mu ukojenie. Wciągnął się w świat swojej nowej przyjaciółki i każdego dnia dziękował jej w myślach za to, że przygarnęła go do siebie. Tak naprawdę podczas tych wakacji znalazł szczęście w nieszczęściu, jakkolwiek ciężko jest się do tego przyznać._  
_  
_Harry poczuł jak po jego policzku spływa jedna, samotna łza. Uśmiechnął się gorzko i starł oznakę swojej słabości. Zdjął swój magicznie powiększany plecak i wyciągnął z niego gitarę akustyczną. W ciągu ostatnich dwóch miesięcy, jego nowi znajomi zaczęli uczyć go grać i zielonooki z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że całkiem przyzwoicie sobie radzi. Za to jego nauczyciele uznali, że czarnowłosy ma wspaniały głos i gdyby chciał, mógłby zostać gwiazdą rocka. Chłopak zaśmiał się na to stwierdzenie, ale nie zaprzestał nauki i teraz potrafił już zagrać bardziej skomplikowane utwory. Usiadł wygodnie i przejechał pieszczotliwie palcami po jasnym drewnie.  
Powoli, jakby leniwie, zaczął szarpać struny, a jego głos wypełnił cały przedział:

How many roads must a man walk down  
Before you call him a man?  
How many seas must a white dove sail  
Before she sleeps in the sand?  
Yes 'n' how many times must the cannon  
balls fly  
Before they're forever banned?  
The answer, my friend is blowin' in the  
wind,  
The answer is blowin' in the wind.  
How many years can a mountain exist  
Before it is washed to the sea?  
Yes 'n' how many times can a man turn his  
head,  
And pretend that he just doesn't see?  
The answer, my friend, is blowin' in the  
wind,  
The answer is blowin' in the wind.  
Yes 'n' how many times must a man look up  
Before he can see the sky?  
Yes 'n' how many ears must one man have  
Before he can hear people cry?  
Yes 'n' how many deaths will it take till he  
knows  
That too many people have died?  
The answer, my friend, is blowin' in the  
wind,  
The answer is blowin' in the wind.

Harry skończył śpiewać, kończąc utwór delikatnym szarpaniem strun, a następnie dotknął swojego mokrego policzka. Na jego twarzy pojawił się smutny uśmiech. Jak wiele czasu musi minąć, by mógł zapomnieć o wydarzeniach z wakacji? Nie znał odpowiedzi na to pytanie, ale był pewien, że ten rok nie będzie łatwy i przyjemny... Westchnął lekko i wrócił do wygrywania kolejnych melodii, nie widząc szarych oczu, które wpatrywały się w niego z zainteresowaniem.

_***_

Zielonooki Gryfon szedł powolnym krokiem, kierując się ku wrotom starego zamku. Postanowił nie jechać wozem tak jak wszyscy, a zrobić sobie długi spacer. Nie chciał spotykać się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Całe wakacje czekał na jakąkolwiek wiadomość od nich, ale nic do niego nie dotarło. Zupełnie nic. Chciał im napisać o tym co się stało, wyżalić się, ale najwidoczniej oni w ogóle się nim nie interesowali, więc postanowił nie wtajemniczać ich w swoje życie. W końcu ma Alice. I Phila.  
Phil był starszym od niego o dwa lata, czarnowłosym chłopakiem, którym Harry był totalnie zauroczony. Starszy chłopak był miły, życzliwy, zabawny i niesamowicie seksowny. Na myśl o nim, Złoty Chłopiec zarumienił się lekko. Wiedział, że on też mu się podoba, ale w tamtych chwilach nie był gotowy na związek, nie po tym co przeszedł. Ale może w przyszłości...  
Z żalem stwierdził, że już niewiele kroków dzieli go od jego nowego piekła, które kiedyś nazywał domem. Był pewien, że w tym roku wydarzy się coś strasznego, ale nie wiedział skąd te przeczucia mu się wzięły. Przeszedł obok Zakazanego Lasu, a następnie podszedł do głównych drzwi i pchnął je lekko. Już po chwili kierował się do Wielkiej Sali, w której uczta zapewne trwała już w najlepsze.  
Pchnąwszy kolejne drzwi, Harry znalazł się na progu ogromnego pomieszczenia wypełnionego rozwrzeszczanymi uczniami oraz spokojnymi nauczycielami ze stukniętym dyrektorem na czele. Zielonooki wszedł powoli do środka i z opuszczoną głową skierował się szybko na swoje stałe miejsce. Czuł na sobie palące spojrzenia i miał ochotę uciec, gdzie pieprz rośnie. Nie mogąc jednak tego zrobić, przyśpieszył kroku i z ulgą powitał stół Gryffindoru. Nie dane mu było jednak zaznać spokoju, bo już po chwili został zakleszczony w przyjaznym uścisku Hermiony. Puls mu od razu przyśpieszył, a dłonie zaczęły się pocić ze zdenerwowania. Dziewczyna mówiła coś do niego, ale on mógł jedynie skupić się na jej palącym dotyku, którego nie był w stanie się pozbyć. Zamarł w tym uścisku i odetchnął dopiero wtedy, gdy dziewczyna zorientowała się, że coś jest nie tak i odsunęła na swoje miejsce. Harry zamknął oczy i wziął kilka uspokajających wdechów. Podniósł powieki i ujrzał wpatrzone w siebie oczy kilkorga uczniów swojego domu. Westchnął w duchu i posłał im delikatny uśmiech. Przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że tak to wyglądało.  
- Harry...dobrze się czujesz? - zapytała brązowowłosa.  
- Tak...wszystko dobrze. Po prostu jestem trochę chory. - znów wykrzywił wargi w parodii uśmiechu i z udaną ciekawością, zapytał:  
- Jak minęły wam wakacje?  
Jego przyjaciele zignorowali pytanie i powiedzieli równocześnie:  
- Zmieniłeś się Harry.  
- Stary, wyglądasz jakoś inaczej.  
Czarnowłosy Gryfon wzruszył tylko ramionami. Według niego wyglądał jak wyglądał i nie było nad czym debatować. Zignorował ciekawskie spojrzenia połowy szkoły i nałożył sobie trochę ziemniaków i kawałek pieczeni na talerz. Rudowłosy odchrząknął lekko. Zielonooki podniósł na niego wzrok i ujrzał dziwne spojrzenie przyjaciela.  
- Harry...co ty masz na sobie? - zapytał niepewnie.  
Gryfon spojrzał w dół i ujrzał skórzane, czarne spodnie.  
- Cholera! - zaklął cicho i przesunął ręką wzdłuż swojego ciała. Już po chwili widniała na nim szkolna szata z herbem Gryffindoru na piersi. Nie chciało mu się wyciągać różdżki, więc udał, że używa magii bezróżdżkowej. Nie miał zamiaru pokazywać nikomu tego co odkrył. Nawet Hermionie i Ronowi.  
Spojrzał przed siebie i ujrzał wpatrzone w siebie zszokowane twarze przyjaciół. Westchnął niczym męczennik. Teraz będzie musiał się tłumaczyć.  
- J-jak? - wyjąkała brązowowłosa.  
- Normalnie. Po prostu pewnego dnia udało mi się coś zrobić bez różdżki i tak jakoś wyszło. - po raz kolejny wzruszył ramionami i skupił całą swoją uwagę na dziewczynie. Kątem oka zauważył jednak czerwoną z zazdrości twarz Rona i jego usta rozwarte w nieciekawym grymasie. Skrzywił się nieznacznie.  
- Tak po prostu? Harry, przecież to jest genialne! - wykrzyknęła. - Nauczyłbyś mnie tego? - posłała mu przyjazny uśmiech.  
Harry zaklął szpetnie w myślach, ale na głos powiedział.  
- Jasne.  
W tym samym czasie poczuł na swoim lewym policzku drobny pocałunek. Wzdrygnął się lekko i spojrzał na osobę, która odważyła się na taki krok. Ginny. Najwidoczniej musiała przepchać się jakoś do niego i w tej chwili siedziała po jego lewej stronie. Uśmiechnął się do niej sztucznie. Zauważył, że dziewczyna bardzo zmieniła się w trakcie wakacji. Włosy, które zazwyczaj były związane w koński ogon, były teraz rozpuszczone i ładnie ułożone, a na twarzy widniał delikatny makijaż. Tylko dlaczego wydawało mu się to takie sztuczne?  
- Ładnie ci bez okularów. - powiedziała ruda, a na jej ustach zakwitł zniewalający uśmiech.  
- Dziękuje. - odpowiedział i postarał się o lekkie wykrzywienie warg. Wrócił do jedzenia, nadal nie patrząc na zaciekawione twarze znajomych. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Dumbledore nie weźmie go na rozmowę do swojego gabinetu po kolacji.  
Pił właśnie sok, gdy poczuł czyjąś dłoń sunącą po jego lewym udzie. Otworzył szeroko oczy, a trawiący płomień od razu przejął kontrolę nad jego ciałem. Zdławił w sobie przerażenie wywołane nieznajomym dotykiem i morderczym wzrokiem spojrzał na właścicielkę tejże ręki. Jednym ruchem zrzucił ją ze swojej nogi i odsuwając się jak najdalej od rudowłosej, syknął:  
- Możesz mi powiedzieć, co ty wyprawiasz?!  
- Nie denerwuj się tak... - mruknęła i ku rozpaczy bruneta, znów się do niego przysunęła.  
Zielonooki postanowił to zignorować i wrócił do swojego posiłku. Nie miał spokoju zbyt długo. Już po chwili poczuł delikatny pocałunek przy swoim uchu. Na to nie potrafił nie zwrócić uwagi. Zerwał się z ławki i spojrzał wściekle na dziewczynę.  
- Nigdy więcej mnie nie dotykaj! Rozumiesz?! - krzyknął, a następnie złapał swoją torbę i szybkim krokiem opuścił Wielką Salę. Odprowadziły go zaskoczone spojrzenia, co poniektórych uczniów i kilku nauczycieli. Tylko jedna para oczu o intensywnym odcieniu obsydianu wydawała się skupiona i zamyślona, śledząc każdy ruch czarnowłosego chłopaka. Dopiero, gdy zielonooki zniknął za drzwiami, właściciel ciemnych tęczówek powrócił myślami do uczty, ale gdzieś tam w głowie nadal krążyły myśli dotyczące Złotego Chłopca.

***

Harry wściekle rzucił się na łóżko, a z jego gardła wydobył się zdławiony szloch. Znów czuł na sobie ten dotyk, to palące uczucie, znów czuł się brudny. Przez rudowłosą dziewuchę wszystkie wspomnienia znowu do niego powróciły, intensywniej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. To co zrobiła Ginny było okropne. Weasley nie przypominała już tej słodkiej, niewinnej dziewczyny sprzed roku, która mimo wszystko miała zadziorny charakterek i potrafiła mocno przyłożyć. Nie...teraz to była dziewczyna świadoma swoich wdzięków, kusząca i wabiąca swoje ofiary. Harry poczuł jak robi mu się niedobrze. Traktował rudowłosą jak własną siostrę i nie mógł znieść tego, że ta tak bardzo się zmieniła. Poza tym powinna odpuścić, gdy ewidentnie pokazał jej, że nie jest zainteresowany, ale nie, ona musiała dalej naruszać jego przestrzeń intymną. Czarnowłosy wiedział, że przesadził. Nie powinien wydzierać się na całą salę i wybiegać z pomieszczenia niczym zawstydzona dziewica, ale nie potrafił inaczej. Mógł zareagował spokojniej, wytłumaczyć Ginny, że nic z tego nie będzie, bo jest dla niego jak siostra, a poza tym jest gejem, ale ten pocałunek tak bardzo palił... Potrząsnął energicznie głową odrzucając niepokojące myśli w głąb swojej świadomości i westchnął. Rozebrał się w trybie ekspresowym i zakopał w miękkiej, przyjemnej kołdrze, nie chcąc rozmawiać z chłopakami, którzy zapewne zaraz wrócą z kolacji. Nie miał ochoty odpowiadać na podejrzliwe pytania przyjaciół. To był ciężki dzień i jedyne o czym marzył to o szybkim oddaniu się w objęcia Morfeusza. Nie dane mu było jednak spanie, gdyż dźwięk dzwonka skutecznie go rozbudził. Delikatne dźwięki gitary elektrycznej wywołały lekki uśmiech na twarzy bruneta. Harry wyciągnął telefon ze swojego kufra i uśmiechnął się na widok imienia widniejącego na wyświetlaczu. Wcisnął zieloną słuchawkę i przyłożył aparat do ucha.  
- Hej Alice.  
- Siemka młody. Jak tam w szkole?  
- Ehh...daj spokój... - mruknął.  
- Co się stało?  
- Nie chce o tym rozmawiać...  
- Mów! - warknęła.  
- Ok, ok, tylko nie bij. - burknął. - Zostałem obmacany przy kolacji przez laskę, która była dla mnie jak siostra.  
- Au...nieźle. I co ty na to?  
- A jak myślisz? Wściekłem się i wybiegłem z pomieszczenia. Kurwa, Alice, to ciągle za mną chodzi.  
- Spokojnie, kochanie. Dasz sobie radę. Wierzymy w ciebie.  
- Wy?  
- Ja i Phil.  
- Oh. - usta Harry'ego wygięły się w delikatny uśmiech.  
- On ci się podoba, prawda?  
- S-skąd wiesz? - wyjąkał, a na jego twarzy pojawił się zdradziecki rumieniec. Zielonooki był wdzięczy za to, że jest sam w pokoju i nikt go teraz nie widzi, ani nie słyszy. Nie wiedział tylko jak bardzo się mylił.  
- Kochanie, jestem twoją przyjaciółką, widzę to.  
- Oh, no dobra...podoba mi się. I ja chyba jemu też, ale nic z tego nie będzie.  
- Czemu?  
- Alice, ja jestem czarodziejem, a on mugolem. Poza tym ile on może na mnie czekać? Nie mogę dać mu seksu, pocałunków, prawie nic, a on jest dorosły i ma swoje potrzeby.  
- Ehh, Harry...  
- Spokojnie, jest ok. Dobra, muszę iść spać. Może wstanę wcześniej i uda mi się odrobić pracę domową na jakikolwiek przedmiot, żeby nie dostać dziesięciu szlabanów jednocześnie...  
- Ok. Trzymaj się, kochanie.  
- Taa... Dobranoc, Alice. Pozdrów Phila.  
- Dobrze. Pa.  
Potter odłożył komórkę na szafkę i westchnął. Cieszył się, że jego przyjaciółka postanowiła do niego zadzwonić. Sam pewnie nigdy by tego nie zrobił, nie chcąc zadręczać jej swoimi problemami. A tak to mógł się komuś wygadać i od razu zrobiło mu się lżej na duszy. W tej właśnie chwili cieszył sie niezmiernie ze swoich umiejętności magicznych, które umożliwiły mu korzystanie z telefonu komórkowego. Wszyscy wiedzą, że elektroniczne przedmioty nie działają w świecie magii, jednakże magia umysłu, którą opanował nie posiadała takowych ograniczeń.  
Harry ułożył się wygodnie na łóżku i zamknął oczy. Miał nadzieję, że jutrzejszy dzień okaże się lepszy od dzisiejszego.

_***_

Brązowowłosy chłopak jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywał się w łóżko swojego kolegi. Przyszedł tutaj, żeby zaprosić Harry'ego na imprezę, która trwała w najlepsze w pokoju wspólnym, a przez przypadek dowiedział się o takich rewelacjach. Potter był gejem. Wolał chłopców. Gryfon od dawna nie był tak wesoły jak w tej chwili. Od roku marzył, żeby przelecieć Złotego Chłopca, a teraz miał ku temu okazję. Na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek pełen zadowolenia. Chłopak przeszedł przez pokój i po cichu wyszedł, nadal myśląc nad tym, jakby tu poderwać Chłopca - który - przeżył.

_***_

Harry wpadł do klasy transmutacji i wysapał:  
- P-przeprasz-szam za spóźnie-n-nie. Zas-spałem. - opadł na wolne miejsce obok Rona i złapał się za swoje, szybko bijące, serce.  
- Panie Potter! Jeśli pan myśli, że takie spóźnienia będą tolerowane, to się pan grubo myli. Minus 10 punktów! - warknęła nauczycielka. Harry skinął tylko głową i odwrócił się w stronę przyjaciela.  
- Czemu mnie nie obudziłeś? - zapytał cicho. Ten tylko wzruszył ramionami i nie zaszczycił zielonookiego nawet jednym spojrzeniem. Brunet zmarszczył brwi. Przecież nie zrobił nic, czym mógłby urazić Weasleya, więc o co mu znowu chodziło? Westchnął. Postanowił przemyśleć to później, a na razie skupić się na lekcji. Niestety nic nie szło dziś po jego myśli.  
- A teraz poproszę o wasze referaty. Accio prace domowe z transmutacji. - jednym ruchem różdżki, Mcgonagall skierowała wszystkie papiery na swoje biurko. - Potter! Gdzie jest twój referat?  
- Nie mam. - odpowiedział zwyczajnie.  
- Słucham? - Harry miał wrażenie, że żyłka na skroni profesor transmutacji od dawna nie pulsowała tak mocno jak dzisiaj. Cóż, na pewno nie była zadowolona z faktu, iż mieszkaniec jej domu już dostał punkty minusowe oraz zapewne będzie musiał otrzymać szlaban. Westchnął lekko.  
- Nie odrobiłem prac domowych, pani profesor. - usta Mcgonagall zacisnęły się w wąską kreskę. Przez chwilę nauczycielka nic nie mówiła, ale po chwili warknęła:  
- Szlaban jutro o dwudziestej, Potter. I minus 20 punktów. Zawiodłeś mnie. - powiedziawszy to, odwróciła się do niego tyłem i wróciła do przerwanej lekcji.  
Zielonooki zmarkotniał. Pierwszy dzień szkoły, a on już ma przechlapane. "Cholera!" - zaklął w myślach i zaczął skrobać coś po papierze. Miał zamiar wstać dziś wcześnie i odrobić chociażby jedno zadanie, ale zamiast tego zaspał i spóźnił się na transmutacje. Świetnie!  
Po dwóch godzinach zaklęć z profesorem Filtwickiem, na których czarnowłosy Gryfon otrzymał minus 15 punktów za brak pracy domowej, Harry udał się na obiad. Od początku dnia próbował zagadać z Ronem, ale ten wciąż uparcie milczał. Hermiona za to, powiedziała mu, że chodzi o Ginny. Ehh...przecież wiedział, że przesadził...ale ona też nie była bez winy. Postanowił, że przeprosi rudą na obiedzie. Właśnie dlatego siedział teraz na ławce i rozglądał się wkoło, szukając znajomej czupryny. Nigdzie jej jednak nie dojrzał. Zrezygnowany, napił się trochę soku z dyni i już miał wstać, gdy zauważył ją w towarzystwie Luny. Gdy dziewczyna pożegnała się z blondynką i ruszyła w stronę stołu Gryffindoru, Harry wstał i podszedł do niej szybkim krokiem.  
- Hej Gin! Możemy pogadać?  
Rudowłosa zerknęła niepewnie na niego, ale w końcu kiwnęła głową na znak zgody. Brunet odetchnął w duchu. Ruszył przed siebie, pokazując dziewczynie, żeby podążyła za nim. Weszli do jakiejś pustej sali. Harry spojrzał na rudą i westchnął lekko.  
- Ginny, przepraszam za wczoraj. Nie powinienem był tak na ciebie naskakiwać. - mruknął zmieszany.  
Brązowooka przyglądała mu się przez chwilę, by po chwili uśmiechnąć się lekko i powiedzieć wesoło:  
- Spokojnie, Harry. Nic się nie stało.  
Zielonooki odwzajemnił uśmiech, ale wiedział, że to jeszcze nie koniec tej rozmowy. Usiadł na jednej z ławek i skupił swoje spojrzenie na ścianie za dziewczyną.  
- Ginny...nie chcę żeby między nami nie było niedomówień. Kocham cię. Ale nie jest to miłość romantyczna. Jesteś dla mnie jak siostra i zawsze tak będzie. - spojrzał na nią niepewnie. W jej brązowych oczach zobaczył szklane łzy. Odwrócił wzrok. Nagle poczuł ciepłe ramiona, które objęły jego plecy i przyciągnęły do siebie. Wyszarpnął się szybko. Znowu to odczucie...  
- Gin, proszę, nie dotykaj mnie. - wyszeptał.  
- Harry...  
- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Ale nie dotykaj mnie, dobrze? - rudowłosa skinęła głową. Jej usta były wygięte w subtelnym uśmiechu, ale w oczach było widać smutek i żal.  
- Czyli z nami wszystko ok? - zapytał zielonooki.  
- Tak. Chodźmy na obiad! - zaśmiała się dźwięcznie i pobiegła w stronę wyjścia. W tym momencie przypominała Harry'emu tę starą, kochaną Ginny, którą tak uwielbiał.  
Wyszli razem z pomieszczenia, kierując się ku Wielkiej Sali pełnej rozgadanych uczniów, nie zauważając wpatrzonych w siebie, szarych, zmrużonych oczu.

_***_

Czarnowłosy Gryfon wszedł niepewnie do sali, gdzie odbywały się lekcje eliksirów i usiadł obok swojej przyjaciółki.  
- Hej Herm.  
- Cześć Harry. Jak tam rozmowa z Ginny?  
- Cóż...myślę, że już wszystko jest w porządku.  
Brązowowłosa uśmiechnęła się szeroko i wyszeptała:  
- Jesteście razem?  
- CO?! - wykrzyknął zszokowany, zapominając, gdzie się znajduje. Już po chwili usłyszał wściekłe syknięcie od strony drzwi:  
- Potter! Nie mam pojęcia jakim cudem dostałeś się do klasy owutemowej z mojego przedmiotu, ale skoro już tutaj jesteś i wszyscy musimy znosić twoją obecność, to może byś się zachowywał? Minus 10 punktów, Potter. - wysoki mężczyzna wkroczył do sali, a jego czarne, mroczne szaty powiewały za nim, gdy przemierzał salę sprężystym krokiem. Stanął przed biurkiem i odwrócił się w ich stronę. Obrzucił wszystkich niechętnym spojrzeniem. Sześć osób...tylko tyle załapało się do jego klasy. W tym Potter. Severus od początku zastanawiał się jakim cudem ten bałwan zdał eliksiry na wybitny. Pewnie zadziałał tu jego urok Złotego Chłopca. Skrzywił się nieznacznie.  
- Accio zadania z eliksirów. - warknął i przyjrzał się uważnie wszystkim pracom. Kącik jego ust uniósł się ku górze.  
- Potter. - zacmokał. - Widzę, że nasza znakomitość uznała, iż odrabianie prac domowych uwłaszcza jego godności. Minus 30 punktów, Potter! A teraz wytłumacz mi, gdzie twój referat. - profesor uśmiechnął się kpiąco. Dręczenie tego gówniarza zawsze poprawiało mu humor. Tymczasem Harry przyglądał się nauczycielowi eliksirów. Mężczyzna był istną zagadką. Były Śmierciożerca pracujący jako szpieg dla Zakonu Feniksa. Ale czy na pewno? Severus Snape zawsze wydawał się Harry'emu osobą, która troszczy się tylko i wyłącznie o siebie. Takich sprzymierzeńców szukał zielonooki. Ale czy mógł mu zaufać?  
- Zapomniałeś języka w gębie, Potter?! Kolejne minus 10 punktów. Chcemy więcej?  
Brunet zaśmiał się w myślach. Miał gdzieś te punkty. Obecnie były ważniejsze sprawy niż wygrana Pucharu Domów przez Gryfonów.  
"Obym się nie mylił" - pomyślał Gryfon i mruknął:  
- Nie miałem jak odrobić pracy domowej, profesorze.  
- Słucham?  
- Nie miałem jak odrobić pracy domowej. Całe wakacje nie było mnie w domu, profesorze. - odpowiedział pewnie. Usłyszał jak dziewczyna obok niego gwałtownie wciąga powietrze. Zignorował to. Jego zielone tęczówki dokładnie obserwowały reakcje zachodzące na twarzy nauczyciela. Były niemal niewidoczne, jednakże Harry to dostrzegł. Żyła na skroni Snape'a zaczęła gwałtownie pulsować, oczy nabrały ostrzejszego wyrazu, a twarz nieznacznie pobladła.  
- Zostaniesz. Po. Lekcji. Potter. - wycedził wściekle i zajął się prowadzeniem zajęć. Czarnowłosy uśmiechnął się w duchu.

_***_

Harry czekał, aż wszyscy znikną za drzwiami sali lekcyjnej, by następnie rzucić szybkie zaklęcie zabezpieczające i wyciszające. Kątem oka zerknął na swojego profesora. Ten siedział za biurkiem i wpatrywał się w niego wściekłym wzrokiem. Chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy, ale nie trwało to zbyt długo. Mężczyzna zerwał się ze swojego krzesła i krzyknął:  
- TY PIEPRZONY GÓWNIARZU! WSZYSCY STARAMY SIĘ ŻEBY TWOJA ŻAŁOSNA EGZYSTENCJA TRWAŁA JAK NAJDŁUŻEJ, A TY PO PROSTU UCIEKASZ SOBIE Z DOMU I ODDAJESZ SIĘ ŚMIERCIOŻERCOM NA TACY! KURWA! - zielonooki Gryfon z fascynacją przyglądał się twarzy starszego czarodzieja, która z każdym kolejnym słowem przybierała coraz to ciemniejszy odcień czerwieni. To był...interesujący widok. Jak gdyby nigdy nic, Harry usiadł na jednej z ławek i zaczął machać nogami w tę i z powrotem.  
- Po czyjej stronie tak naprawdę pan jest? Dumbledore'a, czy Voldemorta? - zapytał spokojnie. Oczy wściekłego czarodzieja rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia.  
- Słucham? - wydyszał.  
- Pytałem, po czyjej stronie pan jest.  
- Ty chyba do końca oszalałeś. - mruknął właściciel obsydianowych tęczówek i usiadł ze zrezygnowaniem na swoim krześle.  
- Możliwe. - odpowiedział z rozbawieniem. Mężczyzna westchnął. Miał wrażenie, że przechodzi jakiś dziwny test, a jego niepewna przyszłość zależy od tego, czy go zda.  
- Książkę piszesz? - mruknął.  
- Może kiedyś. Więc?  
- Potter, jest tylko jedna strona po której byłem, jestem i będę. To moja strona. - na te słowa, czarnowłosy Gryfon uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
- Takiej odpowiedzi oczekiwałem. Mam dla pana propozycję, profesorze.  
- Ty masz dla mnie jakąś propozycję? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie, szczeniaku.  
- Och, po co te nerwy? - zaśmiał się zielonooki, ale po chwili spoważniał. - Chcę pana po swojej stronie.  
- C-co? - Harry po raz pierwszy słyszał, żeby jego dystyngowany nauczyciel się jąkał. Cóż, kolejny interesujący element tej konwersacji.  
- Chcę pana po swojej stronie. Nie ufam już Dumbledor'owi. Szczerze powiedziawszy jest pan jedyną osobą, której ufam. Paradoks, nie?  
- Wiesz...Potter... - zaczął powoli - ...wydaje mi się, że na oddziale psychiatrycznym w Mungu są jeszcze miejsca...  
Salę wypełnił dźwięczny śmiech Gryfona.  
- Lubię pana poczucie humoru. - uśmiechnął się lekko. - Ale mówię jak najbardziej poważnie. Profesor Dumbledore zataił przede mną zbyt wiele rzeczy bym mógł mu nadal ufać. Szanuję go, to prawda, ale nie zamierzam wypełniać już jego poleceń. Podczas wakacji wydarzyło się coś...o czym dowie się pan, gdy tylko zdecyduje się, czy jest w stanie stanąć po mojej stronie i w pełni mi zaufać. Mam sposób na pokonanie Voldemorta i jestem pewien, że to się uda. Ale potrzebuję pańskiej pomocy. - jego głos był pewny, poważny i opanowany. Severus po raz pierwszy widział takiego bruneta i było to dla niego nie lada zaskoczeniem. Musiał to przemyśleć. Gryfon, jakby czytając w jego myślach, zszedł z ławki i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

- Proszę dać mi znać, gdy podejmie pan decyzję. Nie zmuszam pana. To pana wybór. Proszę się tylko dobrze zastanowić. - powiedziawszy to, wyszedł, pozostawiając za sobą osłupiałego Mistrza Eliksirów.


	2. Chapter 2

Wiem, że ten rozdział powinien pojawić się o wiele wiele wcześniej, ale niestety nie dałam rady. Teraz będą święta, soł postaram się wszystko nadrobić.

Bardzo dziękuje wam za te miłe komentarze ;) Faktycznie, kanon gdzieś mi się mógł zapodziać, ale właśnie tak wyobrażałam sb to opowiadanie.

Jeśli chodzi o czas aktualizacji to niestety tak musi zostać, jak widać, nie mam zbyt wiele wolnych chwil ;p

A jak na razie: życzę wam Wesołych Świąt ;)

* * *

**Rozdział 2**

Srebrzysta poświata wydobywała się z zaciśniętej dłoni czarnowłosego Gryfona. Magiczna substancja będąca zawartością szklanej fiolki przyciągała i czarowała wszystkich, którzy na nią spojrzeli. Złota nić przecinająca srebro przedstawiała to wspomnienie w zupełnie innym świetle. Jakby było ono szczęśliwe i dobre. Nic bardziej mylnego... Choć może jednak? Bo przecież w każdym nieszczęściu możemy znaleźć takie małe światełko nadziei, którym tak naprawdę może być wszystko. Czy akurat to wspomnienie posiadało taką nić? Najwidoczniej tak. Jednakże w porównaniu z dominującym srebrem, nie była ona niczym innym jak tylko ulotną mgiełką, która mogła w każdej chwili zniknąć, zastąpiona przez zło i nieszczęście.  
Osoba, która miała zobaczyć owe wspomnienie miała być katem albo kolejną iskierką nadziei w tym smutnym, szarym świecie, który otaczał czarodzieja. I tylko od niej zależało, kim zostanie.

Harry schodził właśnie ze schodów prowadzących do dormitorium chłopców, gdy został pociągnięty przez kogoś i nim się zorientował, już siedział na fotelu koło kominka, a przed nim piętrzyła się masa podręczników. Spojrzał ze zdezorientowaniem przed siebie i ujrzał burzę brązowych loków tuż przed swoją twarzą. Wcisnął się głębiej w brązowe siedzenie i spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem. Nie miał teraz głowy na odrabianie prac domowych. Za godzinę miał iść na szlaban do opiekunki Gryfonów, a poza tym ciągle rozmyślał o prawdopodobnej reakcji Snape'a na jego wspomnienie. To nie był odpowiedni czas na myślenie o tym kiedy znaleziono pierwsze skrzeloziele.  
- Harry, musisz wreszcie się za to wziąć! Niedługo będziesz musiał oddać obecne prace domowe, a co dopiero te stare, których nie zrobiłeś! Poza tym, może wreszcie mi powiesz, czemu podczas wakacji nie odrobiłeś lekcji?! I co to znaczy, że nie było cię w domu?! - Hermiona skończyła swoją wypowiedź i odetchnęła głęboko, a zielonooki posłał jej znużone spojrzenie.  
- Mówiłem ci, że nie chcę o tym rozmawiać...  
- Ależ Harry...! - jęknęła. - Zawsze mówiłeś nam o wszystkim, co działo się w twoim życiu, a teraz nagle zamykasz się w sobie i jesteś jakiś nieobecny. Powiedz co się dzieje... - posłała w jego stronę pokrzepiający uśmiech. Harry wykrzywił tylko wargi. Nie potrafił mówić o tym, co go spotkało. I mimo faktu, iż byli przyjaciółmi już tyle lat, nie chciał im przekazywać swojego wspomnienia, nie czuł się przy nich dobrze, już nie.  
- Nic się nie stało. Po prostu się zmieniłem i tyle. - mruknął tylko i wstał. - A jak chcesz wiedzieć, gdzie spędziłem wakacje to wiedz, że u przyjaciół. Tych, którzy naprawdę chcieli zabrać mnie od Dursley'ów. - wiedział, że zranił ją tymi słowami. Potwierdzeniem tego były jej zaszklone oczy, które patrzyły na niego ze zdziwieniem. Niestety nie mógł inaczej. Nie potrafił. W ostatnim czasie wszystko się zmieniło. Bez względu na to, czy na lepsze, czy na gorsze, ale jednak. A co najważniejsze: on się zmienił i to co było, już nigdy nie wróci.

Severus Snape siedział na ciemnozielonym fotelu, trzymając w dłoni szklaneczkę wypełnioną bursztynową cieczą i wpatrywał się w fiolkę, która stała na stoliku tuż przed nim. Wspomnienie, które znajdowało się w środku podobno miało być odpowiedzią na wiele pytań, które teraz kłębiły się w jego głowie, ale jakoś nie potrafił się przemóc, by wlać je do myślodsiewni i obejrzeć. Westchnął lekko.  
Jego oszalałe myśli ciągle krążyły wokół Złotego Chłopca, który tak bardzo zmienił się podczas ostatnich wakacji. Nie był już takim rozwrzeszczanym bachorem, jak jeszcze rok temu. Wydawał się być spokojniejszy, ale jednocześnie mniej wesoły. Jego pewność siebie również wzrosła, choć rzadko kiedy ukazywała swe oblicze. Poza tym Potter nie wydawał się być już tak odważny jak kiedyś mimo, że nadal garnął się do walki z Czarnym Panem. Gryfon bał się dotyku. To chyba najbardziej dziwiło czarnowłosego mężczyznę. Jako Śmierciożerca widział i słyszał wiele, dlatego kojarzył sytuacje, w których ofiary po pewnych zdarzeniach obawiały się chociażby najdrobniejszego muśnięcia. Ale czy to mogło spotkać Złotego Chłopca? Jakoś nie bardzo chciało mu się w to wierzyć...  
Wypił duszkiem resztę whisky i wstał powoli z fotela, kierując się ku szafce, w której trzymał naczynie pozwalające oglądać wspomnienia. Pozostało mu z tamtego roku, gdy uczył tego gówniarza oklumencji. Nadal nie mógł mu wybaczyć tego, że grzebał w jego prywatności. Nie miał prawa! Zacisnął szczęki i postawił myślodsiewnę na stoliku. Jakoś od tamtego czasu Dumbledore nie chciał jej odebrać, więc Severus miał ją tylko i wyłącznie dla siebie. Nie narzekał.  
Wlał srebrny płyn do naczynia, a to zawirowało i błysnęło dziwnym światłem, którego Ślizgon nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Westchnął. Wszystko co wiązało się z tym nieszczęsnym Gryfonem, nie mogło być normalne. Mistrz Eliksirów pochylił się nad misą i poczuł jak nieznana siła wciąga go do wnętrza historii, która zmieniła życie Złotego Chłopca Gryffindoru.  
Czarodziej znalazł się kuchni należącej do wujostwa Pottera. Przebiegł szybko wzrokiem po całym pomieszczeniu, dostrzegając nastolatka stojącego przy kuchence i smażącego bekon.  
Otyły mężczyzna siedział przy stole i czytał gazetę, kobieta o wyglądzie przypominającym tyczkę, krzątała się po pomieszczeniu nie robiąc nic konkretnego, a tłusty dzieciak, który wyglądem przypominał prosiaka, siedział tuż przed telewizorem i obżerał się chipsami. Czarodziej wykrzywił wargi w brzydkim grymasie. Ta mugolska rodzina była okropna. Zanim jednak zdążył wykpić ich wszystkich w swoich myślach, usłyszał coś, co wprawiło go w lekkie zaskoczenie.  
- Znowu to przypaliłeś! Ciągłe tylko kłopoty z tobą, mieszańcu! Wynoś się na górę i nawet nie próbuj schodzić dopóki cię nie zawołam! - silny głos mężczyzny rozniósł się po pomieszczeniu, wywołując u Gryfona dreszcz i szybkie wyjście z kuchni. Severus stał jeszcze chwilę, jakby zastanawiając się nad tym co dalej robić, aż w końcu ruszył za czarnowłosym na górę. Reakcja chłopaka na krzyk wujka nie była normalna...poza tym gdzie jedzenie dla tego gówniarza? Przecież dokładnie widział jak Potter przygotowywał śniadanie i nakładał wszystkim na talerze.  
Wszystkim prócz siebie.  
Podczas lekcji oklumencji, które miały miejsce w tamtym roku, Mistrz Eliksirów dostrzegł pewne wspomnienia, które mogłyby wskazywać na to, że młody czarodziej nie jest tu dobrze traktowany, ale gdy tak spoglądał na tego bachora, stwierdzał, że na pewno jest on nastolatkiem sprawiającym wiele problemów i kary mu się należą.  
Widział również czasami jak po powrocie z domu tych głupich mugoli Potter wraca zmizerniały, ba, wręcz wychudzony, ale uważał to za zwykłe hormony. Jednakże teraz, gdy widział, jak chłopak nie otrzymuje jedzenia, choć tak naprawdę nie zrobił nic złego, musiał zweryfikować swoje poglądy.  
Potter wszedł do swojego pokoju, który był tak mały, że mógłby robić za składzik na składniki do eliksirów, usiadł na łóżku, które wyglądało na stare i niewygodne i wziął się za jedzenie bułki, która na pewno nie była świeża. Severus widział jak nastolatek nerwowo zerka na zegarek. To było zastanawiające. Siedzieli tam razem, chłopiec kręcący się na miejscu, ciągle poszukując jakiegoś zajęcia i mężczyzna, niewidoczny dla chłopaka, kalkujący wszystkie zdobyte przez siebie informacje. Dopiero po dłuższym czasie usłyszeli głos Petunii, którą Severus niestety już poznał w swojej przeszłości, wołającą Gryfona na dół. Młody czarodziej zszedł do połowy schodów i nagle zatrzymał się zaskoczony, a Snape prawie na niego wpadł, przez co zaklął szpetnie. Tuż przed nimi stał starszy mężczyzna, ubrany w bardzo elegancki garnitur i spoglądał na nastolatka w sposób, który w ogóle nie spodobał się Mistrzowi Eliksirów. On już widział ten wzrok. Śmierciożercy często spoglądali tak na młode kobiety, które zanim zostały zamordowane, były brutalnie gwałcone. Severus wzdrygnął się lekko, gdy do jego umysłu wdarły się ostatnie wspomnienia z takiego spotkania. Szybko odrzucił je od siebie i rozejrzał w sytuacji. Brunet był wysyłany z tym człowiekiem do jego domu, aby pomóc mu w przeprowadzce, ale Severusowi nie umknęło dziwne zachowanie Dursleya. Był poddenerwowany i widać było, że śpieszy mu się do zamknięcia drzwi za gościem i Potterem. To było podejrzane.  
W samochodzie nie działo się nic szczególnego. Jechali różnymi ulicami, krajobraz zmieniał się lekko, ale poza tym żadnych niespodzianek. Do czasu.  
- Harry...może opowiesz mi coś o sobie? - usłyszał i zmrużył oczy.  
- Przykro mi, proszę pana, ale nie sądzę, by zainteresowało pana moje życie. - najwidoczniej Potterowi też nie podobał się ten mężczyzna.  
- A mi się wydaje, że jesteś interesującym młodzieńcem. - powiedział. Severus spojrzał na niego krzywo. Jechali jeszcze jakieś dwadzieścia minut zanim zatrzymali się przed dużym, jednorodzinnym domem. Potter chyba był myślami zupełnie gdzie indziej, bo nawet tego nie zauważył. To było nierozważne, ale czego innego można spodziewać się po tym bachorze?  
- Masz piękne oczy, Harry. - Severus rozwarł szerzej powieki. Wiedział już co się wydarzy. Ten wzrok, głaskanie policzka...to wszystko prowadziło tylko do jednego...  
Teraz wszystkie fakty połączyły się w jedno: dziwne zachowanie Pottera, jego strach przed dotykiem, nieodrobione lekcje...  
Weszli do środka. Henry poprowadził dzieciaka na górę, a Mistrz Eliksirów niechętnie podążył za nimi. Nie chciał tego oglądać, nic bardziej nie obrzydzało go niż gwałt. Niemniej jednak, wiedział, że musi tam wejść. Znalazł się w środku akurat w chwili, gdy Gryfon został rzucony na łóżko i przyciśnięty do niego przez cięższe ciało. Zacisnął pięści z bezsilności. Nawet najgorszemu wrogowi nie życzyłby takiego losu. A potem to usłyszał, to jedno słowo, które sprawiło, że w środku zapłonęła żądza zemsty. Sprzedany. Dursleyowie sprzedali swojego własnego bratanka! Na twarzy Snape'a pojawił się drapieżny uśmiech. Już on zadba o to, aby odpokutowali swoje winy, oj tak...  
Severus nienawidził dzieciaka, to prawda. Jednakże czuł się zobowiązany...chłopak został zgwałcony i nie powiedział o tym nikomu...tylko jemu. Zaufał osobie, która szykanowała go przez ostatnie sześć lat. Mężczyzna poczuł się...wyróżniony? Chyba tak.  
Spojrzał na łóżko. Wszystko się skończyło. Na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas obrzydzenia.  
Potter ubrał się szybko i z trudnością zszedł na dół. Gdy wyszli, skierował swe kroki ku ścieżce prowadzącej do parku.  
Severus ruszył za nim. Widział jak Gryfon szlocha w parku, jak jakaś nieznajoma dziewczyna pochyla się nad nim i szepcze kojące słowa, jak wysoki chłopak o zaskakującym wyglądzie bierze go na ręce i gdzieś zabiera, a Potter płacze i drży, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego co dzieje się wokół.  
Nagle, niezidentyfikowana siła przyciągnęła go do siebie i już po chwili stał w swoich prywatnych komnatach, patrząc niewidzącym wzrokiem na myślodsiewnię. Westchnął. To nie było przyjemne doświadczenie.

Petunia Dursley należała do tego rodzaju kobiet, które zawsze miały wszystko zaplanowane i dopięte na ostatni guzik. Posprzątany w niemal pedantyczny sposób, dom, nienaganną opinię i brak niezapowiedzianych gości. Życie kobiety było przewidywalne i nudne. Dlatego, gdy szesnaście lat temu w progu jej domu pojawiło się dziecko zmarłej siostry i zaburzyło jej 'idealny świat', znienawidziła go od razu. A gdy każdego ranka musiała oglądać jego zielone oczy, tak podobne do tych należących do siostry, której zazdrościła całe życie, nienawidziła go coraz bardziej.  
Poza tym bała się. Obawiała się tego, że ktokolwiek mógłby dowiedzieć się jakie dziwadło mieszka pod jej dachem, ale najbardziej chyba przerażało ją to, że ten gówniarz był w stanie zrobić krzywdę jej rodzinie.  
Z roku na rok, palące uczucie, które wypełniało ją od środka rosło i rozprzestrzeniało się, aż w końcu nadszedł ten dzień. Tydzień po tym jak ten bachor przyjechał do nich na wakacje, pozbyła się go. Nie obchodziło ją to, co się z nim stanie. Najważniejsze było to, że wreszcie go nie było, a przy okazji rozwiązały się ich kłopoty finansowe. Nie interesowało ją nic innego.  
Jej szczęście nie trwało jednak długo. Już następnego dnia w ich progu pojawił się wściekły mężczyzna, który zażądał zwrotu pieniędzy. Okazało się, że ten bezczelny gówniarz, jak zwała go Petunia, uciekł i znowu narobił im problemów. Po długiej awanturze, wreszcie doszli do porozumienia. Pani Dursley wiedziała, że on tu wróci. Jeśli nie do nich, to chociażby po swoje rzeczy.  
I tak jak przewidywała, pojawił się. W ostatnim dniu wakacji zapukał do ich drzwi, jak gdyby nigdy nic i wszedł do środka, nie odzywając się ani słowem. Kobieta już się nie bała. Wiedziała, że bez swojej różdżki dzieciak jest bezsilny.  
Myliła się. Jedno spojrzenie Pottera sprawiło, że Vernon wylądował na ścianie. To było straszne. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziała tyle nienawiści i żalu w jakichkolwiek oczach, jak właśnie w szmaragdowych tęczówkach dzieciaka.  
Wtedy widziała go po raz ostatni.  
Dlatego, gdy cztery dni po tym wydarzeniu do jej domu wkroczył mężczyzna, którego tak dobrze znała, była przerażona. Stary przyjaciel jej zmarłej siostry stał przed nią i obrzucał ją wściekłym spojrzeniem.  
- Crucio! - syknął i machnął różdżką, a jej ciało wygięło się w bolesny łuk, upadając na podłogę.  
Petunia jeszcze nigdy nie czuła takiego bólu jak w tamtej chwili. Miała wrażenie, jakby coś paliło ją od środka, a jednocześnie rozrywało każdą cząsteczkę ciała.  
Za to Snape, sycił się dźwiękami, które wydobywały się z gardła kobiety. W końcu przerwał zaklęcie i spojrzał z politowaniem na skuloną postać.  
- A teraz poczekamy na resztę rodzinki. - w jego obsydianowych oczach pojawił się groźny błysk, będący zapowiedzią bardzo długiej sesji tortur.

Harry wiercił się ze zniecierpliwieniem na ławce, jedząc, a raczej dziobiąc swoje niezbyt duże śniadanie.  
Była sobota. Dokładnie wczoraj dał swoje wspomnienie profesorowi i nadal nie był pewien swojej decyzji. Jakby tego było mało, Snape'a nie było dziś na śniadaniu, przez co Harry miał mieszane uczucia. Może już oglądał...może nie chce na niego patrzeć...albo zamierza z niego kpić... Zielonooki już naprawdę nie wiedział, co ma myśleć. To było przytłaczające i irytujące. Ta niepewność coś w nim wypalała i sprawiała, że nie potrafił nawet usiedzieć na miejscu.  
Poza tym dochodziła jeszcze sprawa Rona i Hermiony. Jego przyjaciel nadal się do niego nie odzywał, choć ten wciąż nie wiedział dlaczego. Przecież przeprosił Ginny. Za to brązowowłosa posyłała mu jakieś dziwne, długie spojrzenia przez co Harry czuł się niczym szczur w laboratorium.  
Jej zachowanie było podejrzane...  
Potter pokręcił energicznie głową. Musiał odgonić od siebie dziwne myśli, bo czuł, że zaraz przez to zwariuję. Jakby tego było mało, czuł się obserwowany. I to nie tylko przez Hermionę. Zdecydowanie wyczuwał na sobie wzrok jakiejś innej osoby, ale za każdym razem, gdy rozglądał się w koło, nie widział nic zadziwiającego. Paranoja.  
Gryfon wstał od stołu i udał się w stronę jednej z pustych klas, w której kiedyś odbywały się lekcje transmutacji. Zapewne jeszcze rok temu poszedłby tam ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, ale teraz wszystko się zmieniło i z każdym kolejnym dniem oddalał się od nich coraz bardziej. Uśmiechnął się smutno. Nie chciał tego, ale czuł przy nich niezidentyfikowany niepokój, który sprawiał, że chłopak był zdezorientowany i niepewny.  
Wszedł do klasy i rozejrzał się. Tony kurzu okrywające ławki, biurko oraz szafki uniosły się ku górze, gdy drzwi zamknęły się za nim z głośnym trzaskiem. Harry kaszlnął lekko i skupił swoją moc, by już po chwili móc oddychać w normalny sposób. Sala lśniła czystością. Zielonooki uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i usiadł na jednej z wielu ławek. Zamknął oczy i wyciągnął dłonie, w których zmaterializowała się gitara akustyczna.  
Harry spojrzał na nią z rozczuleniem. Tylko to kochał i tylko to potrafiło go uspokoić.  
Szarpnął strunami. Jeden raz, drugi. Delikatne dźwięki łączyły się ze sobą, układając się w balladę opowiadającą o niespełnionej miłości. Z ust zielonookiego wydobywały się ledwo słyszalne słowa, które dopełniały całość i tworzyły niesamowity nastrój. Chłopak miał talent. Niezaprzeczalny i prawdziwy. Miał też artystyczną duszę i oddawał się muzyce, nie zwracając uwagi na nic innego. Chyba nawet nie zauważyłby Voldemorta, gdyby ten stanął przed nim i zaczął tańczyć jak tancerki z klubów go-go.  
Właśnie dlatego, Harry nie zwrócił uwagi na otwierające się drzwi i osobę, która weszła do środka. Chłopak stojący przy wejściu patrzył na Pottera dziwnym wzrokiem, jakby nie wiedział, co ma w tej chwili zrobić. Postanowił jednak nie przerywać i skupił się na słuchaniu piosenki, która o dziwo, i jemu przypadła do gustu.  
Dopiero, gdy czarnowłosy po raz ostatni szarpnął strunami, czarodziej, który pojawił się w pomieszczeniu przemówił kpiącym tonem:  
- No, no, no. Potter. Nie wiedziałem, że posiadasz ukryte talenty. - aksamitny głos jasnowłosego czarodzieja rozbrzmiał w klasie, sprawiając, że zielonooki drgnął lekko i wbił w niego zaskoczone spojrzenie.  
- Malfoy. - powiedział obojętnie. W tej chwili, ten człowiek nie znaczył dla Pottera zupełnie nic. Harry nie czuł wściekłości, czy nienawiści. Jedyne, co przychodziło mu na myśl, gdy patrzył na blondyna to obojętność.  
Ten spojrzał na niego w jakiś bliżej nieokreślony sposób i powiedział władczym tonem:  
- Graj dalej. - czarnowłosy spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem, ale ten tylko uśmiechnął się kpiąco i usiadł na jednym z wielu krzeseł. Harry wzruszył w końcu ramionami i oddał się muzyce. Nie przeszkadzała mu publiczność, nawet taka w postaci Dracona Malfoya. W chwili rozpoczęcia gry, wypełniała go miłość do muzyki.  
Tylko to, nic więcej.

Harry nie wiedział, czy robi dobrze, przychodząc tutaj, ale skoro już to zrobił, to postanowił skorzystać z tej słynnej, gryfońskiej odwagi i zapukać do gabinetu Snape'a. Odetchnął głęboko i przełknął głośno ślinę w wyrazie zdenerwowania. Nadal był niepewny, co do prawdopodobnej reakcji mężczyzny.  
Przymknął lekko oczy i zapukał. Raz, drugi, trzeci. Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Kamień spadł mu z serca. Chyba jednak nie był jeszcze gotowy na konfrontację z Mistrzem Eliksirów. Nie zdążył jednak odejść, gdy drzwi otworzyły się nagle i stanął w nich postrach całego Hogwartu. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się kpiąco i mruknął:  
- Pan Potter...co za wątpliwa przyjemność, widzieć pana w progu mojego gabinetu. - zielonooki skrzywił się lekko. Czasami humor nauczyciela bawił go, ale równie często, po prostu irytował.  
- Równie mocno napawa mnie to radością. - mruknął obojętnie i spojrzał mężczyźnie w oczy - Mogę wejść?  
- Oczywiście. - sarknął, ale wpuścił go do środka. Nim jednak zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, usłyszał pytanie, którego się spodziewał:  
- Oglądał pan?  
- Tak. - to jedno słowo sprawiło, że serce Harry'ego zamarło na kilka sekund, by następnie zacząć bić ze zdwojoną siłą.  
Zrobiło mu się gorąco. Poczuł wstyd. Wszechogarniające uczucie, które zdawało się palić jego skórę żywym ogniem. Jedyne czego pragnął w tej chwili to zapaść się pod ziemię. Właśnie w tym momencie żałował wszystkich swoich decyzji, które doprowadziły go do tej sytuacji. Spuścił wzrok i począł wykręcać nerwowo palce.  
Tymczasem Severus zasiadł za biurkiem i wbił w niego przenikliwy wzrok. Potter wyglądał w tej chwili jak zaszczute zwierzątko. Gdyby ciemnooki miał w sobie jakieś cieplejsze uczucia względem bachora, zapewne ten widok bardzo by go rozczulił. Bo trzeba przyznać, że Gryfon wyglądał w tej chwili naprawdę uroczo. Jednakże Severus nic takiego nie czuł, więc westchnął jedynie i powiedział:  
- Cóż...zapewne w tej chwili, twoje wujostwo kona w zaciszu swojego paskudnego mieszkania. - jego głos pobrzmiewał lekką nutką zadowolenia. Harry zamarł.  
- A-ale jak to? - wyjąkał.  
Mistrz Eliksirów wywrócił oczyma.  
- Normalnie, Potter. Postanowiłem złożyć im bardzo...przyjemną wizytę.  
- Ohh. - mruknął tylko. Miał mieszane uczucia. Mimo, że wiedział, iż Dursleyowie zasługują na wszystko, co najgorsze po tym co mu zrobili, to z drugiej strony nie pragnął ich śmierci. Nic więcej jednak nie powiedział. Słowa mężczyzny zbyt mocno go zszokowały. Snape zrobił coś dla niego? Pomijając oczywisty fakt, że prawdopodobnie zabił jego rodzinę, wciąż robił to z jego powodu. Dla niego. To było miłe. Mimo wszystko.  
- Wydaje mi się, panie Potter, że powinien pan już iść. Cisza nocna już niedługo, a chyba nie chce pan kolejnego szlabanu... - mężczyzna wykrzywił wargi w kpiącym uśmiechu. - ...dlatego widzimy się jutro po lekcji. A teraz wynocha!  
Harry wyszedł szybko z gabinetu, rozmyślając nad wydarzeniami rozgrywającymi się jeszcze przed chwilą. Snape wydawał się być bardziej...ludzki? I nawet oszczędził mu kpiących komentarzy, przynajmniej po części. To było dziwne.  
Zanim jednak zdążył dokładniej zastanowić się nad motywami Snape'a, ktoś objął go w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie.  
- Witaj Harry.  
- Seamus? - zaskoczony głos chłopaka rozniósł się echem po pustych lochach. Zielonooki był zdezorientowany i zdenerwowany przez zachowanie swojego kolegi z domu.  
- Wiesz Harry...ostatnio słyszałem bardzo ciekawe plotki na twój temat... - wyszeptał wprost do ucha czarnowłosego Gryfona.  
- T-tak? - Potter przeklinał swój głos, który brzmiał niepewnie, ale prawda była taka, że się bał. Te ramiona owinięte wokół jego talii przypominały mu o bolesnych wspomnieniach. Znowu.  
- Yhym. - wymruczał. - Pogłoski mówią, że jesteś gejem. - ręce brązowowłosego wsunęły się pod zieloną koszulkę bruneta. Harry zesztywniał.  
- Z-zostaw m-mnie. - wyjąkał. Gula w jego gardle była tak duża, że wypowiedzenie tych dwóch słów przyszło mu z wielkim trudem.  
- Ależ Harry... - musnął jego policzek, ustami. - ...rozluźnij się... - przeniósł się na ucho chłopaka. - ...może być nam przyjemnie... - gdy jego wargi dotknęły delikatnej skóry na szyi bruneta, ten jakby ocknął się i z zadziwiającą siłą, wyszarpnął się z żelaznego uścisku.  
- Odpieprz się! - syknął. Magia wokół niego pulsowała wściekle. Nie pozwoli sobie nic zrobić! Nie będzie znowu ofiarą!  
- Oj nieładnie, Potter... - zacmokał i spojrzał na niego kpiąco. - Chyba nie chcesz, żeby cały czarodziejski świat dowiedział się o twojej orientacji, co?  
Harry zamrugał. Dopiero po chwili dotarł do niego sens słów wypowiedzianych przez chłopaka, stojącego przed nim.  
- Co ty pieprzysz?! - warknął.  
Seamus uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
- To proste, Harry. Prześpij się ze mną, a nikt się nie dowie. - zielonookiemu coś przekręciło się w środku na te słowa.  
- Chyba kpisz! - krzyknął i zacisnął dłonie w pięści.  
- Ależ skąd, kochanie. - uśmiechnął się sztucznie i przejechał opuszkami palców po policzku zielonookiego nim ten zdążył odskoczyć. - Masz tydzień. - warknął i odszedł, już po chwili znikając za jednym z wielu zakrętów. Harry opadł na kolana. W jednej chwili, emocje opadły, a Gryfon stracił wszystkie siły. Był w szoku. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że Seamus mógłby być do czegoś takiego zdolny. Przecież znali się tyle lat... Może nie byli przyjaciółmi, ale w końcu mieszkali ze sobą przez ostatnie sześć lat...nie byli wrogami. Zresztą, Harry nigdy nie domyśliłby się, że Finnigan jest gejem. Nigdy nie zdradził się chociażby najdrobniejszym gestem. Czarnowlosy też nie pragnął się ujawniać. Nie wiedział jak świat czarodziejów zapatruje się na homoseksualistów, ale z pewnością nie chciał znaleźć się na pierwszych stronach gazet. Jednakże z drugiej strony, na pewno było to lepsze niż seks z Seamusem.  
Łzy bezsilności spłynęły po policzkach nastolatka.  
- Cholera! - zaklął i uderzył pięścią w podłogę. Zapowiadał się interesujący tydzień...

Zamaskowana postać otworzyła żelazną bramę i weszła na teren ogromnej posiadłości należącej do Czarnego Pana. Śmierciożerca przeszedł szybko przez aleję, nie zaszczycając nawet jednym spojrzeniem pięknych róż i krzewów okupujących rozległe ogrody. Wszedł do ogromnego holu i skierował swe kroki ku sali, gdzie odbywały się spotkania sprzymierzeńców ciemnej strony. Otworzył drzwi, które zaskrzypiały cicho i przekroczył próg, od razu kierując swój wzrok na postać siedzącą na ogromnym tronie.  
- Panie. - powiedział i opadł na jedno kolano, opuszczając swą głowę w wyrazie szacunku i całkowitego poddania. Voldemort dał znak, by ten uniósł ją, a następnie przemówił:  
- Czy wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem?  
- Tak, mój panie. Potter jest nieufny, ale wystarczy trochę czasu, a wszystko się zmieni.  
- Pośpiesz się. Chcę widzieć postępy. - warknął. - Jeśli ci się uda, otrzymasz należytą nagrodę, mój wierny Śmierciożerco.  
- Tak jest, mój panie. - sługa skinął głową i pośpiesznie opuścił pomieszczenie.  
Voldemort spojrzał na zamknięte drzwi.  
- Już niedługo znów się spotkamy, Harry Potterze. Już niedługo.  
Zimny śmiech rozniósł się echem po ponurym pomieszczeniu, a krwistoczerwone oczy zapłonęły w ciemności niezdrowym blaskiem.


	3. Chapter 3

Gdyby nie moja beta to ten rozdział na pewno by się tak szybko nie pojawił. Dziękuję kochana ;**

Dziękuję również za komentarz ;)

A teraz życzę miłego czytania! ;

* * *

**Rozdział 3**

Minął tydzień od kiedy Harry spotkał Seamusa w lochach. Od tego czasu starał się unikać swojego rówieśnika, choć nie zauważył, by ten jakoś szczególnie garnął się do kontaktu z nim. Zachowywał się jak zawsze. Za to Harry był ciągle poddenerwowany i niewyspany. Nie potrafił zasnąć z myślą, że w tym samym pomieszczeniu, sypia osoba, która szantażuje go w taki perfidny sposób. Dlatego w nocy wymykał się z sypialni pod peleryną niewidką i uciekał na Wieżę Astronomiczną, by przemyśleć wiele spraw, a przy okazji, starać się nie zasnąć. W taki oto sposób pod koniec tygodnia miał już porządne sińce pod oczami i ziewał dosłownie, co pięć minut. Jedynym pocieszeniem było to, że Ron nagle zaczął z nim rozmawiać i można było odnieść wrażenie, że wszystko jest po staremu. Natomiast Hermiona udawała, że ich wcześniejszej rozmowy nie było. I Harry'emu to odpowiadało. Patrząc na nich, można było odnieść wrażenie, że wszystko jest tak jak za dawnych czasów. Nie było i ich trójka dobrze o tym wiedziała, ale nikt nie mówił tego głośno. Tak było dobrze. Przynajmniej połowicznie.  
- Wstawaj, stary. - chłopak o rudych włosach, szturchnął swojego przyjaciela, który tak naprawdę nie spał już od kilkunastu minut. Nie jego wina, że nie potrafił spać w tym pomieszczeniu. To była chyba jakaś wewnętrzna blokada.  
- Już, już. - mruknął i podniósł się do siadu, ziewając przy tym, potężnie. Dzisiejszej nocy w ogóle nie spał. Dwa dni temu zaczął praktykować spanie w Pokoju Życzeń, ale tej nocy nie było mu to dane, bo Snape ciągle się gdzieś kręcił. Ten człowiek chyba w ogóle nie sypiał. Musiał być wampirem. Harry nie widział innego wyjścia.  
- Wyglądasz strasznie. - skomentował rudowłosy, gdy Harry wygramolił się z pościeli.  
- Dzięki. - sarknął. - Może jak wezmę prysznic to będzie lepiej...  
Dziesięć minut później, Potter wyszedł z łazienki już odświeżony i ubrany, ale wcale nie czuł się lepiej. Nie mówiąc już o wyglądzie, który pozostawiał wiele do życzenia.  
- Nie jest lepiej. - powiedział szczerze Weasley. - Znowu masz koszmary?  
Nie myśląc zbyt wiele, czarnowłosy kiwnął głową na potwierdzenie. To chyba nie była taka zła wymówka. W końcu jego przyjaciele sądzili, że ten nadal nie opanował oklumencji, co oczywiście przy jego nowo odkrytych zdolnościach wcale nie było prawdą, ale przecież oni nie musieli o tym wiedzieć. Uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
- Voldemort od tygodnia urządza sobie wieczorne przyjęcia. - syknął.  
Ron drgnął lekko na dźwięk imienia czarnoksiężnika.  
Harry wywrócił oczami.  
- Chodźmy na śniadanie. - mruknął brunet i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Irytowało go to, że jego przyjaciel wciąż bał się zwykłej nazwy. To było głupie!  
Gdy zeszli po schodach prowadzących do dormitorium chłopców i znaleźli się w pokoju wspólnym, usłyszeli przerażony głos Hermiony:  
- Harry, wyglądasz koszmarnie!  
Zielonooki skrzywił się. Dobrze wiedział, że jego wygląd pozostawiał wiele do życzenia, ale czego innego można się było po nim spodziewać, gdy prawie w ogóle nie sypiał? Poza tym wcale nie musieli mu tego tak powtarzać...  
- Wiem. - warknął.  
- Nie denerwuj się. - powiedziała dziewczyna i wyszeptała konspiracyjnym tonem:  
- Znowu masz koszmary?  
Potter znowu przytaknął, spodziewając się już co zaraz nastąpi. Nie mylił się.  
- Musisz iść do profesora Dumbledore'a, Harry. Znowu nie sypiasz i jesteś przemęczony. Długo tak nie pociągniesz.  
Jej wszystkowiedzący ton tylko zirytował zielonookiego, który i tak był już rozdrażniony, więc to nie wróżyło nic dobrego.  
- I co on niby z tym zrobi? Znowu wyśle mnie do Snape'a na lekcje, które nie przyniosą rezultatu? Dzięki wielkie za taką pomoc! - warknął.  
- Bo wtedy się w ogóle do tego nie przykładałeś! A profesor Snape naprawdę może ci pomóc! - fuknęła i odwróciła się ostentacyjnie, wracając do dormitorium dziewcząt.  
- Świetnie! - mruknął i ruszył przed siebie, chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się w Wielkiej Sali. Był zmęczony, głodny i zdenerwowany. To zdecydowanie nie był jego dzień.  
Rudy chłopak nic nie powiedział. Ruszył tylko za swoim przyjacielem, ciesząc się w duchu, że zaraz będzie mógł zjeść swój ulubiony pudding.

Hermiona, jak przystało na osobę obrażoną, usiadła pomiędzy Ginny, Deanem, kompletnie ignorując Harry'ego. Zielonooki nie był zbytnio do tego przyzwyczajony, bo zazwyczaj to Ron kłócił się z dziewczyną, a on był ich rozjemcą. Dlatego dziwnie się czuł będąc tak ignorowanym przez przyjaciółkę, ale z drugiej strony nie mógł narzekać. Gdyby brązowowłosa usiadła z nimi, na pewno nie obyłoby się bez paru przykrych słów z jego strony. Choć jakby tak się zastanowić, to z minuty na minutę, pomysł Hermiony podobał mu się coraz bardziej. Przecież musi jakoś spotykać się z Mistrzem Eliksirów, a wymówka w postaci nauki oklumencji na pewno nie byłaby najgorsza. W końcu nikt nie wiedział, że ten już dawno temu opanował tę sztukę. No może wszyscy, prócz Voldemorta, który już nie raz próbował wedrzeć mu się do głowy. Na szczęście, bezskutecznie.  
- Panie Potter, dyrektor chciałby się z panem widzieć. - wysoka kobieta o surowej twarzy, stanęła przy stole Gryffindoru i spojrzała wyczekująco na Pottera.  
- Hę? - Harry podniósł głowę i rozejrzał się rozkojarzonym wzrokiem wokoło. Był zamyślony i zaspany, przez co nie wiedział zbytnio co się wokół niego dzieje. Wreszcie dostrzegł profesor McGonagall stojącą tuż obok.  
- Do dyrektora, Potter! - warknęła zniecierpliwiona i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. Jej podniesiony ton od razu przyciągnął parę zaciekawionych spojrzeń.  
Zielonooki spojrzał szybko na rudowłosego, jakby chciał zapytać o co może im chodzić, ale ten tylko wzruszył ramionami i posłał mu nic nie rozumiejące, spojrzenie. Brunet westchnął i udał się za nauczycielką transmutacji, zastanawiając się o co mogło chodzić. W myślach kalkulował ostatnie dni i wywnioskował, że musiało to być związane z Czarnym Panem. Ewentualnie chcieli się dowiedzieć, dlaczego każdej nocy spaceruje po zamku zamiast spać i dlaczego wygląda jak wpół do śmierci. Było to raczej nieprawdopodobne, ale nie niemożliwe.  
Gryfon kroczył dwa kroki za opiekunką swojego domu, zastanawiając się jak poprowadzić rozmowę, by Dumbledore wysłał go na zajęcia oklumencji ze Snape'em. Mimo tego, co mówiła Hermiona, to wcale nie było takie proste. Po jego zachowaniu z zakończenia piątej klasy, zielonooki wiedział, że dyrektor uważał, iż ta nauka nie przyniosła żadnych rezultatów i wiedział również, że Potter ma duże awersje jeśli chodzi o Mistrza Eliksirów. Tylko, że teraz było wręcz odwrotnie i Gryfon musiał jakoś załatwić sobie te spotkania z Postrachem Hogwartu.  
Gdy dotarli pod kamienna chimerę i hasło zostało wypowiedziane, kamień odskoczył i ukazały im się długie, zakręcane schody.  
- Idź Potter. - mruknęła nauczycielka i spojrzała na niego szybko. Harry uniósł brew w geście zdziwienia. Dlaczego oczy profesor McGonagall były tak współczujące? Przecież nie mogło stać się nic Lupinowi, prawda?  
Zielonooki poczuł jak wypełnia go przerażenie, a oddech przyśpiesza. Nawet przez chwilę nie przyszło mu do głowy, że komuś z jego bliskich mogło się coś stać. A przecież teraz, po śmierci Syriusza, najbliższą dla niego osobą był własnie Remus. Wilkołak był dla niego jak drugi ojciec chrzestny i Harry nie wyobrażał sobie, że może go teraz stracić.  
Na drżących nogach wszedł na schody, które od razu ruszyły i już po chwili znalazł się przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do gabinetu Dumbledore'a. Uniósł niepewnie dłoń zaciśniętą w pięść, ale zanim zdążył zapukać, drzwi się otworzyły i stanął w nich Severus Snape. Gryfon spojrzał na niego z niemym pytaniem, ale ten rzucił mu tylko nieodgadnione spojrzenie i wyminąwszy go, zszedł szybko na dół.  
Potter był już naprawdę przerażony.  
- Wejdź, Harry. - usłyszawszy te dwa słowa, zielonooki pchnął drzwi i przekroczył próg, wchodząc do gabinetu dyrektora. Pomieszczenie wyglądało tak jak Harry zapamiętał ostatnim razem. No może nie do końca, bo ostatnio, a dokładnie pod koniec piątej klasy, zielonooki troszkę zdemolował ten gabinet. Jednakże po tamtym wydarzeniu nie było ani śladu, a zniszczone przez niego sprzęty, stały z powrotem na swoich miejscach. Gryfon odetchnął lekko w duchu. Cieszył się, że nie uszkodził czegoś bezpowrotnie, bo wtedy jego sumienie chyba do końca by go zniszczyło. Otrząsając się jednak z tych głupich, według niego, myśli, spojrzał na profesora Dumbledore'a i wykrztusił wreszcie:  
- Dzień dobry.  
- Witaj, Harry. Usiądziesz? - zapytał i wskazał Harry'emu fotel znajdujący się tuż przed jego biurkiem.  
Brunet na drżących nogach podszedł do siedziska i opadł na niego, przez chwilę ciesząc się jego miękkością, ale szybko się zreflektował i spojrzał wyczekująco na dyrektora.  
- Coś się stało? - zapytał niepewnie.  
- Tak, Harry. Wybacz, że nie powiedziałem ci tego wcześniej, ale tak naprawdę dowiedziałem się dopiero trzy dni temu, a dwie godziny wcześniej wróciłem do Hogwartu... - błękitnooki westchnął, a zielonooki poczuł jak jego serce zatrzymuje się na parę sekund. Chodzi o Remusa? Potter wbił spojrzenie swoich szmaragdowych tęczówek w dyrektora, wyczekując jego następnych słów.  
- Widzisz, Harry...tydzień temu twoje wujostwo zostało znalezione w domu w ciężkim stanie. Zostali zabrani do mugolskiego szpitala, ale lekarze nie mogli zbyt wiele zrobić, a jedynie utrzymać ich przy życiu jak najdłużej. Gdy dowiedziałem się, co się stało, od razu przetransportowałem ich do Świętego Munga, gdzie zajęli się nimi specjaliści...jednakże w dalszym ciągu są w ciężkim stanie i mimo, że nie ma zagrożenia śmiertelnego to szybko się nie wykurują.  
Gryfon spojrzał na niego w szoku. Chodziło o Dursleyów? Zielonooki poczuł jak wielki kamień spada z jego serca, a sam odetchnął ciężko, nie wiedząc, czy się cieszyć, czy płakać. W końcu wiedział o tym co zrobił Snape, ale jakoś nie miał okazji się nad tym bliżej zastanowić. Teraz, gdy dowiedział się, że jego wujostwo dzieliło tylko kilka dni od śmierci, poczuł się dziwnie. Nie źle, czy dobrze, ale po prostu dziwnie. Bo tak naprawdę nie współczuł swojej rodzinie, wiedział, że zasłużyli sobie na to, za to, co mu zrobili. Nie miał też wyrzutów sumienia, że nie powiadomił nikogo i nie wezwał pomocy, gdy dowiedział się prawdy. Przecież miał świadomość, gdy wychodził tydzień temu z gabinetu Mistrza Eliksirów, że Dursleyowie mogą w tej chwili leżeć w domu i konać, ale nie przejął się tym w ogóle. Czy to czyniło go złym człowiekiem? Czy to, że nie poczuł smutku, ani niczego podobnego, czyniło go osobą bez serca? Nie wiedział i szczerze, nie chciał nad tym teraz rozmyślać. Spojrzał zdezorientowanym wzrokiem na dyrektora i wykrztusił:  
- Wia-wiadomo kto to zrobił? - Harry nie chciał, by Snape miał kłopoty. Miał nadzieję, że ten nie pozostawił po sobie żadnych śladów. Po chwili przypomniał sobie, że mężczyzna wychodził z gabinetu tuż przed jego wejściem. Czy to o czymś świadczyło? Brunet po raz kolejny dzisiejszego dnia poczuł jak ogarnia go niepokój. To wydało mu się tak surrealistyczne, że aż miał ochotę się zaśmiać, ale nie wydawało mu się by dyrektor uznał to za normalne. Przecież jeszcze rok temu, Harry zrobiłby wszystko by pozbyć się Snape'a ze szkoły, a teraz był w stanie walczyć tylko po to, by ten zachował swoją posadę. Wiedział, że potrzebuje Mistrza Eliksirów. I wiedział, że właśnie dlatego będzie się starał, aby prawda nigdy nie wyszła na jaw.  
- Nie mam pojęcia. - westchnął mężczyzna. Potterowi wydawało się, że dyrektor wygląda teraz o wiele starzej niż jeszcze dwa miesiące temu. - Żadnych śladów. Żadnych Śmierciożerców. Po prostu jedno, wielkie nic.  
- Och. - mruknął tylko i wbił spojrzenie w blat biurka. Starał się nie okazywać radości, która ogarnęła go od środka.  
- Harry. - profesor spojrzał na niego swoim przenikliwym wzrokiem błękitnych tęczówek. - Chcesz odwiedzić swoją rodzinę w szpitalu?  
- Nie...nie to nie jest najlepszy pomysł. - wymamrotał. Dursleyowie raczej nie ucieszyliby się z jego wizyty. Poza tym nie wiedział, czy sam by im czegoś nie zrobił, gdyby ich zobaczył. Wolał nie ryzykować. - Ale wyjdą z tego, prawda?  
- Tak. - Harry kiwnął tylko głową. Nastąpiła chwila ciszy.  
- Chłopcze, co się z tobą dzieje? Nie wyglądasz zbyt dobrze... Czyżby znowu koszmary?  
Zielonooki po raz kolejny kiwnął głową. Musiał to dobrze rozegrać.  
Dumbledore zamknął na chwilę oczy i odetchnął głęboko. Brunet przyjrzał się bardziej mężczyźnie. Naprawdę nie wyglądał on zbyt dobrze...  
- Harry, może jednak spróbowałbyś jeszcze raz lekcji oklumencji? Wiem, że w tamtym roku szło ci niezbyt dobrze, ale miałeś wtedy na głowie naprawdę wiele i może mógłbyś spróbować raz jeszcze?  
Gryfona zaskoczyło, że błękitnooki pyta go o zdanie. Jeszcze rok temu, został postawiony przed faktem dokonanym i nie miał nawet szansy powiedzieć, co o tym myśli. To było...dziwne...  
- Ja sam już nie wiem, dyrektorze. Nie śpię od tygodnia i wydaje mi się, że jest gorzej niż kiedykolwiek. Gdy tylko zasypiam, widzę Voldemorta mordującego ludzi: mugoli i czarodziejów. To nie jest dobre. Z drugiej strony profesor Snape nie nauczył mnie niczego szczególnego ostatnim razem. Choć może ma pan racje i udałoby mi się tym razem...  
- Dojrzałeś, Harry.  
_Nie wiem, profesorze. Może po prostu nauczyłem się kłamać_ - pomyślał, ale w odpowiedzi tylko przytaknął.  
- Dobrze, więc. Poinformuje Severusa i od następnego dnia zaczniesz lekcje. - posłał mu nikły uśmiech. - Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa...za tydzień odbędzie się odczytanie testamentu Syriusza.  
- Testamentu Syriusza...? - powtórzył głupio. Tak naprawdę nigdy o tym nie myślał. Śmierć ojca chrzestnego była zakończeniem jakiegoś rozdziału w jego życiu i nigdy nie zastanawiał się co się stanie np. z kwaterą główną Zakonu Feniksa. Obecnie była to kolejna sprawa, która spadła na niego w tak nieoczekiwanym momencie.  
- Och, dobrze. - wykrztusił tylko i wstał szybko, kierując się w stronę drzwi. Zatrzymał go jednak spokojny głos profesora.  
- Harry, z tego wszystkiego zapomniałem. Wybacz. Cytrynowego dropsa?  
Zielonooki uśmiechnął się tylko i pożegnawszy się, opuścił pomieszczenie. Albus Dumbledore był naprawdę dziwnym człowiekiem.

Harry szedł po woli korytarzem, rozmyślając o wszystkim, co przed chwilą usłyszał. Czuł się dziwnie, myśląc o Dursleyach. W dalszym ciągu wydawało mu się, że nie jest zbyt dobrym człowiekiem, skoro nie potrafi wykrzesać nawet troszkę współczucia względem nich.  
Poza tym cieszyło go, że jego domniemane lekcje oklumencji ze Snape'em znowu będą się odbywały. To dawało im wiele możliwości. Harry omal nie parsknął śmiechem, gdy coś przyszło mu do głowy. Ich tajemne spotkania przywodziły mu na myśl schadzki dwojga kochanków. To było idiotyczne.  
Jednakże, patrząc z zupełnie innej perspektywy, Mistrz Eliksirów był w pewien sposób pociągający i Harry, jako stuprocentowy gej, musiał to przyznać. Mężczyzna miał cudowny, głęboki głos, który wywoływał ciarki, głębokie, ciemne oczy i dłonie o długich, szczupłych palcach, które zapewne potrafiły wyczyniać cuda. Delikatny rumieniec pojawił się na brzoskwiniowych policzkach, gdy nastolatek zdał sobie sprawę o kim myśli. Snape chyba by go zabił, gdyby poznał treść jego rozmyślań.  
Potter pokręcił głową. Chyba naprawdę był już bardzo zmęczony.  
Gryfon nie wiedział, czy odbywały się w tej chwili lekcje, czy była już przerwa. Co prawda nie widział żadnego z uczniów, ale tym korytarzem raczej mało kto chodził...  
Nagłe pociągnięcie za rękę wyrwało go z jego rozmyśleń i wprawiło w lekkie zdezorientowanie. Został wciągnięty do jakiejś pustej klasy i przyparty do ściany. Dopiero teraz mógł zobaczyć osobę, która go złapała. Seamus. Stał przed nim z rękoma opartymi o ścianę, tak że głowa bruneta znalazła się pomiędzy nimi, a na jego twarzy widać było kpiący uśmieszek. Zielonooki poczuł jak oblewa go zimny pot, a serce przyśpiesza ze zdenerwowania. Przeklinał w duchu swoje głupie myśli i brak jakiegokolwiek instynktu samozachowawczego.  
- I jak? Zastanowiłeś się? - wymruczał brązowowłosy.  
Harry przełknął dyskretnie ślinę, ale to nie umknęło drugiemu nastolatkowi, który uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
- Nigdy się na to nie zgodzę. - głos bruneta zabrzmiał bardzo pewnie, za co dziękował sobie w duchu.  
- Chyba się nie zrozumieliśmy, kochanie. Nie masz innego wyjścia. - wymruczał i niespodziewanie wpił się w jego usta. Pocałunek był mocny i agresywny i zdecydowanie nie był przyjemny. Potter zreflektował się dopiero wtedy, gdy poczuł język chłopaka, próbujący usilnie wedrzeć się do wnętrza jego zaciśniętych ust. Zebrał w sobie całą siłę, której brakowało mu jeszcze przed chwilą i odepchnął od siebie swojego rówieśnika. Seamus spojrzał na niego wściekle i w jednej chwili dopadł do niego, łapiąc za jego kruczoczarne włosy.  
- Sam tego chciałeś. - warknął. W tej chwili nie panował nad emocjami. Jedyne o czym myślał to o wzięciu Złotego Chłopca tu i teraz. Oblizał swoje spierzchnięte wargi i przywarł całym ciałem do czarnowłosego Gryfona.  
Harry szarpnął się mocno, ale nie potrafił wyrwać się spod ciała szatyna.  
Wszystko w nim krzyczało: _NIE!_ Był boleśnie świadomy, że znowu ktoś mu 'to' zrobi. I tym razem nie będzie to jakiś przypadkowy mężczyzna, a kolega, którego znał od sześciu lat i nigdy nie przypuszczałby, że jest on do czegoś takiego zdolny.  
- Nie! - krzyknął nim został uciszony bolesnym pocałunkiem. W tym czasie górna część szaty bruneta została rozerwana, a jedna z dłoni Seamusa wdarła się pod jego wystającą koszulkę i ścisnęła jeden sutek. Harry szarpnął się. Całe jego ciało było napięte jak struna, a jego umysł wypełniały wspomnienia ostatniego razu. Chciał uciec, ale wiedział, że nie da rady. Szatyn był wyższy i silniejszy. Mimo tego, ciągle próbował. Starał się nawet użyć magii umysłu, ale był zbyt przerażony by myśleć racjonalnie i choć trochę się skoncentrować.  
A dotyk Seamusa tak bardzo palił...  
Jedna, samotna łza spłynęła po twarz zielonookiego.  
W tym właśnie momencie poczuł jak ciało napastnika osuwa się po nim i upada ciężko na podłogę. Spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na nieprzytomnego szatyna, a następnie uniósł wzrok. Przed nim, wciąż z wyciągniętą różdżką, stał Draco Malfoy i patrzył na niego nieprzeniknionym wzrokiem. Potter zadrżał gwałtownie i upadł na kolana. Nie chciał płakać, nie przy Ślizgonie.  
- Potter? Nic ci nie jest? - zapytał niepewnie Draco.  
- Nie. - wykrztusił. Czuł się fatalnie, ale nie zamierzał mówić o tym głośno.  
- Trzeba gdzieś zabrać to ścierwo. - mruknął szarooki i w przypływie natchnienia, kopnął żebra szatyna.  
- Yhym. - to była jedyna odpowiedź Gryfona. Wciąż był przerażony i po raz pierwszy cieszył się, że widział blondyna.  
- Dzięki, Malfoy. - wyszeptał i uniósł swoje szmaragdowe tęczówki by spojrzeć w oczy Ślizgona.  
Draco wzruszył jedynie ramionami i przetarł zmęczone oczy.  
- Trzeba iść. - mruknął.  
- Nie, jeszcze nie. - odpowiedział szybko Potter. - Daj mi chwilę.  
Malfoy kiwnął tylko głową i usiadł pod ścianą, cały czas uważnie obserwując drżącego bruneta.  
Harry przez jeszcze długi czas czuł na sobie spojrzenie tych przeszywających, szarych tęczówek.

- Harry, wszystko w porządku? - zapytała brązowowłosa, gdy tylko ujrzała jak jej przyjaciel wchodzi do Pokoju Wspólnego. Nie było go na żadnej dzisiejszej lekcji i naprawdę się martwiła. A teraz, widząc go jeszcze bardziej bladego i jakoś dziwnie załamanego, jej zmartwienie weszło na jeszcze wyższy poziom.  
- Tak...po prostu rozmawiałem z profesorem Dumbledore'em...  
Zielonooki uznał, że to dobra wymówka. Nie mógł przecież powiedzieć im, że Seamus go szantażował. A już szczególnie o tym, że próbował go zgwałcić. Merlinie, jak dobrze, że Malfoy tam był. Gryfon musiał mu jakoś jutro podziękować.  
- Coś się stało? - spojrzała na niego, a przerażenie w jej oczach było aż nadto widoczne w tej chwili.  
- Nie...tak...sam nie wiem. Dursleyowie zostali zaatakowani, ledwo przeżyli. - mruknął posępnie.  
- Merlinie...i co z nimi?  
- Przewiezieni do Świętego Munga, na intensywnej terapii. Zresztą nie tylko o tym rozmawialiśmy. Pewnie się ucieszysz, znów zaczynam lekcje oklumencji. - udał załamanego.  
- To cudowna wiadomość, Harry! Może wreszcie będziesz mógł się bronić przed atakami Sam-Wiesz-Kogo! Powinieneś się cieszyć.  
- Ta, jasne. Zresztą...za tydzień jest odczytanie testamentu Syriusza. - teraz był już naprawdę załamany. Wspomnienia o śmierci ojca chrzestnego wciąż go bolały i to nadal był dla niego drażliwy temat.  
- Och, Harry. Tak mi przykro. Pamiętaj, że zawsze masz we mnie oparcie. - chciała go objąć, ale brunet odsunął się nieco, więc ostatecznie zrezygnowała. Dla niej jego zachowanie wciąż było jedną, wielką zagadką.  
- Dziękuję. - uniósł lekko kąciki ust ku górze. - Pójdę się położyć. To był ciężki dzień, a Voldemort może wreszcie zrezygnuje ze swoich krwawych przyjęć...  
Wyszedł szybko z pomieszczenia, nie widząc już jak dziewczyna wzdryga się na dźwięk imienia Czarnego Pana.

Następnego dnia Harry wstał bardzo późno. Seamus w ogóle nie pojawił się w dormitorium, więc zielonooki mógł odetchnąć i spokojnie zasnąć. A przez to, że przez tak długi okres nie spał zbyt wiele, nie słyszał budzika i wstał już w połowie śniadania. Zanim się wygramolił spod ciepłej pościeli i jakoś doprowadził do względnego porządku, posiłek już prawie się kończył. Mimo wszystko postanowił jeszcze wpaść do Wielkiej Sali i złapać szybko jakąś kanapkę. Był głodny. I to bardzo. Wczoraj jadł tylko marne śniadanie i nic więcej. Raczej nie sądził, by mógł coś przełknąć po wydarzeniu w nieczynnej sali. Wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o tym. Zszedł szybko po schodach i otworzywszy wrota prowadzące do głównego pomieszczenia w zamku, wszedł do środka. W tej samej chwili, wszystkie oczy zwróciły się ku niemu, a Harry'ego zaskoczyła liczba osób, która była jeszcze obecna na posiłku. O tej porze pomieszczeniu bywało już prawie puste. Nawet grono nauczycielskie było w pełnym składzie. Łącznie z dyrektorem na czele. To było dziwne.  
Wszyscy dokładnie obserwowali jak podchodził do stołu Gryffindoru. Gryfon czuł się niczym szczur w laboratorium. To nie było przyjemne uczucie. Westchnął. Zauważył gazety rozłożone na stołach i od razu pojął, że Prorok zapewne znów postanowił podzielić się jakąś fascynującą wiadomością na jego temat.  
- Zajebiście. - mruknął pod nosem i usiadł na swoim stałym miejscu. Spojrzał na zamyślone twarze swoich przyjaciół.  
- Stary, masz problem. - odezwał się po chwili rudowłosy. - Ktoś uważa cię za pedała...oczywiście my wiemy, że to nie prawda, ale reszta... - Ron dalej kontynuował swój monolog, ale Harry już go nie słuchał. Wyrwał gazetę z rąk swojej przyjaciółki i spojrzał na pierwszą stronę, na której widniała jego własna podobizna, zapewne zdjęcie z Turnieju Trójmagicznego.  
Spojrzał na tytuł i uniósł jedną brew.  
Zaklął pod nosem. Zapomniał o Seamusie i jego obietnicy! Pieprzony Finnigan!

_**CZY CHŁOPIEC - KTÓRY - PRZEŻYŁ MOŻE WOLEĆ CHŁOPCÓW?**_  
_Słynny Harry Potter, chłopak, który wygrał Turniej Trójmagiczny oraz przeżył śmiertelne zaklęcie, może być gejem. Ta wiadomość wstrząsnęła całą naszą redakcją. Wczoraj wieczorem otrzymaliśmy wiadomość wraz z dowodami, które mogą świadczyć, że to twierdzenie jest prawdą. Jeden z uczniów Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie usłyszał rozmowę pomiędzy panem Potterem, a jego przyjaciółką, gdzie chłopak wyraźnie mówił, iż podoba mu się jakiś mugol. Sugerował nawet przyszły związek. _  
_Przypomnijmy, że przez całe sześć ostatnich lat nie widzieliśmy pana Pottera z żadną dziewczyną. Domniemany romans pomiędzy nim, a jego przyjaciółką, Hermioną Granger okazał się nieprawdziwy, a randka z uroczą brunetką, Cho Chang była niewypałem. _  
_Czy to możliwe, że Złoty Chłopiec może preferować mężczyzn? I co na to jego fani? Czy wszystkim rodzicom uczniów Hogwartu będzie odpowiadać, że ich dzieci będą się uczyć wraz z homoseksualistą? _  
_Jak powszechnie wiadomo, czarodziejski świat różni się dość znacznie od tego mugolskiego i takowe związki nie są zbytnio tolerowane..._

Harry nie czytał już dalej. Odrzucił wściekle gazetę i warknął pod nosem. Nie chciał wielkiego coming out przed całym światem czarodziei. Nie potrzebował dodatkowych problemów. Oczywiście nie wstydził się tego kim jest, ale nie pragnął również rozgłosu.  
Spojrzał na swoich przyjaciół i zapytał drżącym głosem:  
- Co o tym myślicie?  
- Oczywiście, że nie wierzymy w te brednie, Harry. Przecież wiemy, że nie jesteś tym...homoseksualistą, nie martw się. - Gryfon spojrzał na nią z zaskoczeniem. Brązowowłosa wydawała się być wstrząśnięta tym, że ktoś mógł uznać, że jej przyjaciel jest gejem.  
Zielonooki spodziewał się po niej większej tolerancji.  
- Jasne, stary. Nie wierzymy w to gówno!  
- Ronaldzie, język! - krzyknęła dziewczyna, a rudowłosy poczerwieniał delikatnie na policzkach.  
Tymczasem brunet rozejrzał się wkoło. Nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji, nie po tej dwójce. Cóż, nie zamierzał się kryć. Nie teraz, gdy ten artykuł już się okazał. Nie było sensu wypierania się i tym podobnych. Po prostu postanowił powiedzieć prawdę.  
- Hermiona, Ron...ja naprawdę jestem gejem. - powiedział szorstko i napił się soku dyniowego. Nagle zrobiło mu się sucho w ustach.  
Przyjaciele spojrzeli na niego jakby nie rozumiejąc, co ten chce im przekazać, ale nagle ich oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku.  
I wtedy nastąpił wybuch.


End file.
